loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Spicy Side Tail
Spicy Side Tail '(TM: 辣妹側綁馬尾 ''(Là Mèi Cè Bǎng Mǎ Wěi)/JP: スパイシーよこむすび Spicy Yoko Musubi) is one of Hair & Makeup Cards that were introduced in '''2004 Autumn-Winter Collection/Version 1. It was taken out of the main roster from 2007 Spring Sakura Collection/Version 10 onwards but returns back in Best Collection as one of the trump cards. It has the eight of hearts. Before the public opening of the game, it was one of the Sparkling Location Test Cards. After the cease of Oshare Majo and Version 12 finished circulation, Spicy Side Tail returns into the main roster starting Version 13 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 1). Appearance The card takes an appearance of a hairstyle with all the hair gathered into a ponytail that is worn at the side of the head. The ponytail is also curled into rolls. The makeup consists of a light eyeshadow, eyeliner, slight touch of face powder, and slight touch of lip gloss. Availability Japanese Collections *2004 Autumn-Winter Collection (debut) *2005 Spring-Summer Collection *2005 Autumn Collection *2005 Winter Collection *2006 Spring Collection *2006 Summer Collection *2006 Autumn Collection *2006 Winter Collection *Best Collection International Versions *Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) (debut) *Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) *Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 7/19 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 8/20 Classic (Fourth Collection) *Version 9/21 Classic (Fourth Collection) Others *Sparkling Location Test Cards Tips To be added Meanings Japanese Supaishī Yo ko Musubi (スパイシーよこむすび): スパイシー is written in Katakana and a transliteration of the English word Spicy, defined as full of spirit/lively or possibly describing the hairstyle being somewhat sexy, whereas よこ (横) means Horizontal/Breadth/Width/Side or Beside/Aside/Next To, and むすび (結び) means Ending/Conclusion or Union, possibly referring to the tail of the hairstyle since the tail has an end. Taiwanese Mandarin Là Mèi Cè Bǎng Mǎ Wěi (辣妹側綁馬尾): 辣妹 translates to Spicy Girl, Bold and Vigorous Girl, or simply Sexy Girl, whereas 側''' commonly means ''Side'', '''綁 meaning Tie/Fasten/Bind, and 馬尾 literally means Horsetail but this term is uncommon, more preferable term would be Ponytail. English Spicy Side Tail: As opposed to its original counterpart, it received a revision. Spicy is written in English letters while Side is translated from its original counterpart and Tail is possibly originated from the meaning of むすび. Gallery Voice Love Berry International H014_V1.jpg|Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) H014_V2.jpg|Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) H014_V6.png|Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) Japan Marine_Soir_H014_SLTC.jpg|Sparkling Location Test Card H014_2004AWC.jpg|2004 Autumn-Winter Collection H014_2005SSC.jpg|2005 Spring-Summer Collection H014_2005AC.jpg|2005 Autumn Collection H014_2005WC.jpg|2005 Winter Collection H014_2006SC.jpg|2006 Spring Collection H014_2006SRC.jpg|2006 Summer Collection Marine_Soir_H014_2006AC.jpg|2006 Autumn Collection H014_2006WC.jpg|2006 Winter Collection H014_2008BC.jpg|Best Collection Category:Hair & Makeup Cards Category:Cards Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:2005 Spring-Summer Collection Category:2005 Autumn Collection Category:2005 Winter Collection Category:2006 Spring Collection Category:2006 Summer Collection Category:2006 Autumn Collection Category:2006 Winter Collection Category:Best Collection Category:Version 1 Category:Version 2 Category:Version 3 Category:Version 4 Category:Version 5 Category:Version 6 Category:Version 7 Category:Version 8 Category:Version 9 Category:Sparkling Location Test Cards